RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type
The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type (aka Jegan Type J) is a mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type is an upgraded version of the old RGM-89 Jegan that took over as the basic Jegan model. It has a higher number of rocket thrusters and apogee motors, granting it greater speed and maneuverability. Its armor has also been increased slightly, granting better defensive capabilities but also making it a few tons heavier. The other modification is an improvement to the fusion reactor giving it an increase of over 500kW. The suit has similar armament as the old Jegan, but with a new model beam rifle and shield. Armaments ;*Vulcan Pod System :Mounted on the head, it is a close-range defensive armament. Its mounted vulcan gun has low firepower but a high rate of fire, it is extremely effective at restraining enemy machines, and can destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan Normal Type is equipped with a beam saber stored on the right side armor. ;*Hand Grenade :Like the original Jegan, three hand grenades are stored in the grenade rack mounted on the left side of the waist. They can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. ;*Shield :A standard defensive armament to protect against physical attacks, it also has anti-beam coating on its surface for defending against beam attacks. The Jegan Normal Type's shield also has two 4-tube missile launchers. Despite their general effectiveness since mobile suits were first developed, the shields employed by the Federation in the UC 0120s proved unable to withstand the electromagnetically accelerated spear fired from the shot lancer used by the Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac that could be replaced mid-battle if they ran out of power. History The Jegan was the longest running series of mobile suit employed by the Earth Federation Forces, remaining in service for 30 years through a number of upgrades. The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type, an upgrade of the RGM-89 Jegan, eventually took over as the series' basic model, and it had two variants: the RGM-89R Jegan A-Type and the RGM-89M Jegan B-Type. During the invasion of the Frontier Side by the Crossbone Vanguard in UC 0123, these three types of Jegans were deployed alongside newer mobile suits, the RGM-109 Heavygun, and F71 G-Cannon, but they were easily outclassed by the enemy's new mobile suit. Gallery RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type Lineart.png|Lineart Rgm-89-shield.jpg|Shield - line art 未命名.jpg|Beam Rifle - line art Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 RGM-89J Jegan.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Screencaps MSG-F91-Jegan-Normal-Type-Vulcan-Pod.jpg|Firing the Vulcan pod MSG-F91-Jegan-Normal-Type-Beam-Rifle.jpg|Firing the Beam Rifle MSG-F91-Jegan-Normal-Type-Shield.jpg|Defending with Shield Gunpla File:HGUC Jegan Normal Type.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type (F91 Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art Notes and Trivia Reference External links *Jegan Normal Type on MAHQ